


i think i wanna marry you

by theneverending



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ideas, Drunk Harry, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: louis wants to propose to harry, niall and liam argue over who gets to be the best man, and slightly intoxicated harry is the best harry.





	i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> i started this fic two years ago and i'm just now finishing it, so i hope you guys love it as much as i loved it when i found it on my laptop.

"Bastard!" Niall exclaimed, his throaty laugh following his sentence as he slammed his sweating beer mug down on the outskirt off the pool table, some of the fuzzing liquid splashing onto the green playing area, "You always get over on me when I'm not looking, you're a sly one, Liam," Niall laughed, his Irish accent thicker than usual.

Liam shrugged, a smug grin playing across his pink lips, making him appear more adorable than intimidating, "I won fair and square, don't be a sore loser."

"What do you think, Tommo?" Niall queried, turning to their best friend.

From a bar stool in the corner, Louis looked up from the bright screen of his phone, and furrowed his eyebrows together, "I'm sorry, what were you guys talking about? I was just checking in with Harry, he sent me a photo of the scarves him, Sophia, and Jade are knitting," Louis opened the picture message he received, and shoved it into his mate's faces, "See? Harry said they're making them for Christmas."

Niall and Liam shared a knowing glance, and Liam set his cue stick on the ground, putting his body weight on the wooden object, "Louis, this is supposed to be a night away from our significant others. We all need this, it's never just me, you, and Niall anymore, like the good old days. Remember when we used to come here during college and get blackout drunk, waking up in the craziest places with the shittiest headaches?" Liam asked, an expression of reminiscence on his face.

Frowning, Louis took a swig of his beer, and then said, "Those days are over, though. We hold some great times, but it can't always be like that. Honestly, I love hanging out with you guys, but it's only twelve minutes after ten and I'm starting to yawn. Midnight memories will never be replaced, but wouldn't you guys rather be with the girls you love?" Louis inquired, suddenly craving the smell of Harry's feminine cologne.

"Well of course we miss them, but we miss you more," Liam replied, "I spend everyday with Sophia, and it's amazing, but I miss hanging out with you and Niall here," Liam commented, putting his arm around Niall's shoulders, "I think I could deal with being away from Sophia for a couple of hours."

Louis nodded, his brain a bit fuzzy from the alcohol, which probably was the reason he blurted out his next sentence, "I think I'm going to propose to Harry."

Suddenly, the world inside of the bar came to a stop. Liam's chocolate colored eyes widened, his eyebrow lifting as if he were asking a question. Niall's mouth fell agape for a second, but he quickly shut it again, clearing his throat. A few people at nearby tables glanced over at the billiard table, and ironically, the football game on the television was at a dry spot.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Liam asked, breaking the silence between the three friends.

"I don't know," Louis bid, biting his lip, which tasted like mint chapstick mixed with too much alcohol, "It was just a thought, I mean, I obviously want to marry him someday. It's just so romantic, isn't it? I mean, Harry loves surprises and he's a total cheese ball, plus he always talks about the future of us," Louis explained, sipping a mouthful of beer, "Maybe it's just the alcohol talking right now, but I think it's time. I want him to be my Harry Tomlinson."

A beat of silence washed over the trio of friends, but then they burst into smiles and giggles. Liam patted Louis on the back, saying, "Look at my Tommo, all grown up."

Niall wiped a fake tear from his pasty white cheek, "That was so beautiful, Louis," He joked, pretending to cry into Liam's shoulder. Louis scoffed, and Niall laughed, coming out of his tiny prank, and smacked their mugs together, "Harry's going to explode. He's so traditional, you should propose where you guys first met."

The memories of Louis accidentally splashing his pee on Harry suddenly entered his mind, and Louis smiled at the embarrassing moment that changed both of their lives forever. Even though it seemed romantic, the bathroom of a concert venue was not the place to propose to someone.

"You want me to get down on my knee in a public restroom? I would never," Louis joked, raising his eyebrow, "I'm not sure where I want to do it yet, but I definitely want to find a ring that has our tattoos incorporated in it," Louis said, showing off his fully tattooed arm.

“I think I’m going to cry again,” Niall claimed, and Liam rolled his eyes, flicking his friend on the elbow.

“All jokes aside, you have our support, one hundred percent,” Liam commented, Niall nodding along with him, “This is so exciting! Who’s going to be your best man? Is it going to be me?” Liam begged.

Niall scoffed, his face screwing up with disgust, “His best man is obviously going to be his most attractive friend,” Niall claimed, putting his arm around Louis’ shoulders, giving them a squeeze, “Isn’t that right, Louis?”

Smirking, Louis decided to have a little fun with his best friends, “How about you guys play a game of rock, paper, scissors. Best two out of three gets to be my best man.”

“What are we? Six?” Niall queried, fronting because he was awful at the childish game.

“Square up, Niall,” Liam said, placing his clenched fist on top of his other large hand, “I’m going to kick your ass, blondie.”

Niall sighed, shaking his head, “Bring it on.”

Clearing his throat, Louis announced, “Rock,” Liam and Niall’s fists clapped hard against the palms of their hands, “Paper,” Another clap sounded in the room, “Scissors!” Louis exclaimed, afraid to look at the result, but the yelling coming from Niall’s direction confirmed who had won.

“Take that, Liam! My victory is going to be a _pain_ in your arse! Get it? Because that’s your last name?” Niall commented, and Louis rolled his eyes at the Irish man’s poor excuse for trash talk.

“Round two,” Louis declared, waiting a few seconds, letting the boys get back into their positions, “Rock,” Niall gave a cocky laugh, “Paper,” Liam scoffed, “Scissors!”

Louis watched the hands on impact, and while Niall thrust his fingers out into a sideways peace sign, Liam held his fist, digging his fingernails into the palm in his hand so hard his knuckles were turning white.

“Yes!” Liam exclaimed in victory, throwing his hands in the air, “I’m still in it to win it, Niall, it’s a tie now,” Liam declared, cracking his knuckles.

“Alright lads, this is it,” Louis said nervously, sloshing the remainder of his drink around the bottom of the glass, “Rock, paper scissors,” He bid quickly, his eyes open wide enough to see that both of his friends threw down paper, “Okay, let’s try it again,” Louis repeated the childish phrase, averting his eyes away from the scene.

The sounds of fists smacking against reddened skin filled the room, and when Louis muttered out, “Scissors,” An audible gasp accompanied the echo of the action.

Niall let out an exaggerated gasp, staring down at his hand that laid flat on his palm, “No! Fucking shit!”

“Hell yeah!” Liam jeered, poking his finger at Niall, “Guess who’s going to be the best man? Not you!” Liam laughed, so elated that his eyes began to crinkle at the sides, victim to his extremely large grin.

Louis bared his own teeth, thrills of happiness electrifying inside the pits of his stomach. Throwing his arms around Liam, Louis squeezed tight, a few drops of alcohol pouring down his friend’s plaid shirt. Niall pretended to pout, but he soon joined in on the drunken group hug, giggling and uttering small words out of enthusiasm.

“I’m so psyched, Louis, you don’t even understand,” Liam commented, “This is a huge step to growing up, and I honestly think you’re the most ready out of all of us. I’m so proud of you.”

Louis beamed, but in his fit of feverish happiness, a thousand negative thoughts swelled his mind. While the idea was exciting, Louis was too much of a perfectionist to not worry about every small detail of the engagement.

“What if he says no?” Louis queried, the corners of his lips falling a bit.

Shaking his head, Liam answered, “Nonsense. Harry wants this just as much as you do, when you guys are together, you guys are brighter than lightning, you’re unstoppable,” Niall assured, and Liam nodded along in agreement.

“Exactly, and if you have any qualms, Niall and I will be here to help you along the way,” Liam assured, resting a large hand on Louis’ back, “We know you want everything to be absolutely perfect, and no offense, but this is a huge task, and you might need us to fall back on. Just know we’re here for you.”

“Thanks,” Louis said, “I need to figure out what Harry’s ring size is, so I might need some help with that. If I ask him straight up, it’s going to be too obvious.”

Liam tapped his chin, and then suggested, “Okay, let’s get him drunk, and when he passes out, we’ll try different rings on him, it shouldn’t be that hard, Harry’s a sleepy drinker.”

“Yeah, yeah, good,” Louis agreed, “Let’s make it a date then, I can host a barbecue in our backyard, and you know how Harry likes to drink while he grills,” Louis said, flutters of anxiety filling his tummy.

“Let’s do this then, you’re going to get engaged, Louis,” Niall announced, his drunken eyes glistening under the dimmed lights of the bar, “Now let’s get some more drinks.”

...

Throwing down his last, Harry cheered, “Seven! I’m the winner, you guys suck,” Harry claimed, hiccuping over his words.

“Bullshit!” Liam called, raising his eyebrow as he took a swig from the bottle of beer he was holding.

“No lies here, Liam,” Harry smirked, turning the card over, showing that it was in fact a seven, and he had told the truth, meaning he was the winner of the game.

The three other guys groaned at Harry’s victory, which he continued to gloat about for the next hour. Like clockwork, Harry had one too many of his fruity drinks, and passed out on the chaise across from the television after the group decided to put on a film. Louis met eyes with his two best pals, and they knew exactly what they had to do.

Louis and the boys had bought an abundance of rings for the sole purpose of testing them on Harry’s hand. The boys had spent a small fortune on the items, but luckily they could return the ones that didn't fit on Harry's finger. They decided to work from largest to smallest to avoid getting a ring stuck on Harry’s finger, which would just be an awkward situation for all four of them.

They had a good system set up, with Niall observing, Liam handing Louis rings and telling them the size, and Louis discreetly slid them onto Harry's ring finger. They had gone through four rings with no luck yet, but they were getting closer to a perfect match, Louis could feel it. At this point in time, Harry had barely stirred in his sleep, completely knocked out from both the wonderful food and the fact that he was up later than usual. He and Louis had become quite domestic over the years, falling into bed before eleven o'clock. Louis thought they'd adjust to married life quite nicely, and that thought made him start shaking. 

"Keep it together, man!" Niall whispered, and Liam hesitated to give Louis the next ring. 

"It's fine, Liam, I'm just nervous," Louis responded, cautiously taking the piece of jewelry from Liam. 

The events of the next few seconds felt like an eternity. Louis went to slide the ring over Harry's finger, but he twitched and bumped into Harry's hand. Harry stirred in his sleep, and Louis' skin heated up with the fear of being caught. Louis had frozen up, holding the ring in place halfway over Harry's finger. Niall was covering his eyes, being the helpful observer that he always was. Liam tried to intervene, but it was too late: Harry had already woken up, opening his eyes in confusion. 

"Louis?" Harry asked, his voice still groggy from sleeping. His eyebrows were scrunched together in both bewilderment and the harsh light of the living room. He spoke again, "What are you doing?"

At a loss for words, Louis stammered, and the other two boys couldn't help but watch the inevitable train wreck unfold. 

Harry looked down at his hand, seeing Louis was stopped in the middle of trying to put it on him. Harry gasped, tearing his hand away from Louis to get a better look at the ring.

"Is this what I think it is?" Harry queried, his words a bit slurred due to the alcohol, "Are you proposing to me right now?"

"No!" Louis forced out, then collected himself, "Well, not now. I didn't know your ring size, so we thought we'd try to figure it out while you were sleeping. I was planning to do something much more romantic, but here we are." 

With a kind smile, Harry responded, "Oh, Louis, I don't care about that stuff, Louis, I would say yes no matter what. Even if I was half drunk, you proposed on our living room floor while I was sleeping, with Niall sobbing behind us," Harry grinned widely, his dimples manifesting themselves, "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

"I can't take it!" Niall exclaimed, causing Louis and Harry to laugh. 

"So is that a yes to the most informal proposal ever?" Louis questioned, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

Harry tackled Louis, repeating the three letter word over and over again as he peppered Louis with kisses. Louis couldn't help but laugh out of both pure joy and the craziness of the situation. He thought about telling their families, friends, and their future children their engagement story, and honestly, Louis wouldn't have it any other way either.


End file.
